Assault Crossbow
The Assault Crossbow is an Assassin weapon that was released on the 13-07-12 Content Update, and was released a day after as a Spiders Vs Scorpions reward. Overview The Assault Crossbow appears to be a crossbow that shoots out bolts to its enemies, which are seen visibly through the air. Players must take note that after each bolt is fired, the accuracy of the Assault Crossbow decreases. This crossbow features a burst fire option similar to the Double Barrel in that the weapon will shoot all its remaining ammo in the magazine. Like the Double Barrel, the burst option works the same way and has a similar effective kill range. However, instead of scattering the shots, the crossbow will burst the remaining ammo in a uniform horizontal line, with the gap between each bolt growing larger as one shoots farther. While the single shot option will deal relatively high damage per bolt, the burst option weakens each bolt, requiring 4-5 of the bolts to hit to ensure a kill. Like mentioned in the item description, this crossbow requires a high degree of skill to use properly, meaning that extensive practice is needed to fully utilize the bow to its fullest. Weapon Details This is a weapon that has a few unique features to it. This weapon as well as the Explosive Crossbow also have no maximum range they can travel, they both will travel until they hit a surface, player, or map boundary. Unlike most other weapons this weapon has no physical damage drop off. This weapon comes with a custom reticle that features a circle within a circle. Unlike any other weapon in CA, this weapon as well the Explosive Crossbow do not receive any damage bonuses for hitting a player in the back, but still can have damage penalties for leg and arm hits. They also are incapable of performing a wallbang. This weapon may appear to have damage dropoff, but due to the randomness of the damage it deals, and the ability to one hit kill across maps like Kill Creek (light vest only) make it doubtful there actually is. The only thing that changes at range it the time it takes for the projectile to reach the target. (will be approx. 1.5 seconds across Kill Creek) Its damage is remarkably inconsistent. The hits to kill are pretty consistent (light vest aside) however. Damage For damage ranges you can expect the following: *Please Note though these are tested estimates, the damage is rather unpredicatable and inconsistent* Light/Recon Vest: 85-105 to the chest, 54-62 to the legs or arms Medium Vest: 81-98 to the chest, 52-67 to the legs or arms. Heavy Vest: 74-82 to the chest, 39-60 to the legs or arms. Vs Super Spy: one shot kill to the head (no longer possible), 1-3 anywhere else Vs Infected(Quar): 9-16 damage to the head, 1-5 anywhere else. These damage estimates are based on a small sample and as such actual damage dealt may vary greatly. As with both crossbows, there is a short delay between pulling the trigger and the crossbow actually firing the bolt(s). Variants Trivia *It is the first weapon released in Combat Arms' history to be a bow that shoots out bolts, instead of bullets or explosives. *Before it was released, the Assault Crossbow appeared in a video about the Cover of Darkness update. *The victors of the Spiders Vs Scorpions event received this weapon from 1 to 90 days. *This is the only projectile weapon capable of killing the Super Spy in Spy Hunt with a single headshot. **However this can no longer be done when the Advanced Armor was updated to provide the wearer an immunity to headshots. *This weapon is incapable of destroying equipment such as Mines, First Aid Kits, Warlords and other deployable items with HP values. *Both the Assault and Explosive Crossbow have the NEMEXIS logo on them, suggesting they were designed by NEMEXIS. *The bolt(s) travel at roughly the same speed as a rocket from an RPG/LAW. It's advised to practice with these weapons first with the intention of hitting targets dead on instead of relying on the splash area. *This along with the explosive crossbow are the only weapons capable of penetrating thin walls that regular bullets cannot go through. Should the enemy be on touching opposite side of the wall and get hit in this case, the arrow will stick to them, not to the wall that was penetrated. Media Assault Crossbow Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Assault Crossbow. Assault Crossbow Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Assault Crossbow. Assault Crossbow Burst.gif|The burst firing animation of the Assault Crossbow. Assault Crossbow Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Assault Crossbow. Assault Crossbow Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Assault Crossbow. AssaultCrossbow1.png Assault Crossbow 5 Bolts.jpg|Firing the assault cross in burst mode. Category:Primary Category:Bows Category:CASH Category:GP Category:GP Weapons Category:Assassin Item Category:Weapons Category:2012 Category:Specialist Items Category:Launchers Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:Reloaded-Common